When It Rains I'll Be There
by Elphaba-WWW
Summary: Fiyero thinks he's falling in love with Elphaba, and after a party he realizes how much he has to lose because of her. Fiyeraba. AU
1. Chapter 1

**AU Musical/Bookverse at Shiz University. Explanation:**

**The Charmed Circle:  
Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Boq, Nessarose, Avaric, Crope, Tibbett.**

**Fiyero and Galinda never dated, he has the blue diamonds. Nessa has arms and is still in love with Boq and Elphaba and Galinda are friends. Avaric is not a **_**complete**_** asshole, and ****ELPHABA IS ALLERGIC TO WATER.**

**PS: I still suck at describing clothing. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Wicked.**

Fiyero watched Elphaba from a distance; she sat under a tree reading a book, school work no doubt. No, he wouldn't call himself a stalker. Ever since the dance at the Oz Dust he had been intrigued by the strange girl. He finally found the nerve to ask her out tonight to the café.

"Elphaba!" He called out, walking towards her.

She looked up and closed her book, brown and blue eyes locked for a second before she broke off look to at the ground than back at him.

"What is it, Master Tiggular?"

"Well, all of us, you know, Galinda, Boq, Nessa- well The Charmed Circle are meeting at the café tonight for a, well, formal gathering we rented out the space. Would you care to come?"

Elphaba looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I suppose I could spare the time, Master Tiggular. I'll have to break the news to Galinda that I'll be crashing the party for just a little while." She said with a sly grin, standing up and brushing the grass from her skirt.

Fiyero laughed, everyone knew Elphaba and Galinda were friends now. It was obvious. "How sad for her." He faked a sympathetic pout. "Anyway, great I'll come pick you up in half an hour. Oh and please, call me Fiyero."

"See you later, Fiyero."

.:OZ:.

"ELPHIE WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!" Galinda shrieked once Elphaba told her Fiyero had asked her to come.

"Um… clothes?" Galinda wasn't satisfied.

"UNACCEPTABLE."

Elphaba raised an eyebrow and snorted, "Are you implying something else…?"

Galinda blushed when she realized her mistake.

"No, go put this on."

Elphaba caught the dress and went into the bathroom to change. She held it up on the hanger to get a closer look at it. It was a midnight blue with a silver sash to tie around the waist; Elphaba sighed as she slipped it on and opened the door.

Fiyero was there in the middle of talking to Galinda. Her breath caught for a moment and she felt butterflies in her chest. Fiyero had a black tuxedo with gold trimming along his cuffs and collar on. Galinda turned and saw Elphaba; she giggled and ran out the door.

Fiyero laughed. "Wonder where she's rushing to-apparently we're not worthy enough to walk with her."

They were walking when Elphaba felt a stinging pain on her wrist, "Dammit." She wiped the droplets of dew off her hand and looked up at the tree above and scuttled out of its reach.

"Are you alright?" His voice was full of concern. Elphaba nodded and took his hand as he offered it they walked in silence before Fiyero spoke.

"Water… burns you?"

Elphaba looked away, ashamed and answered, "Yes, it's some type of odd allergy."

"Oh. Well, you look beautiful tonight." Elphaba laughed bitterly at this.

"You know it's not required to say that, I am not beautiful. Galinda and her other friends are but not me."

Fiyero suddenly stopped and stepped in front of her.

"I wanted to, and yes you are, Elphie." Suddenly Galinda's nickname seemed too childish for her. "_Fae._"

Elphaba's head snapped up at the new nickname, "Okay, Fiyero. I'll let you win this time, _only this once_."

.:OZ:.

"Ready to go in, Elphaba?" He held the door open for her.

Elphaba nodded and stepped in. "Fiyero, why is it so dark in here, for Lurline's sake turn on the light, I thought Galinda came in ahead of us." She was blinded by a sudden light and she blinked to make sure she was seeing straight.

"Happy Birthday, Elphaba!"

Elphaba shielded her eyes as she recognized the people in front of her.

Avaric turned to Fiyero,  
"Glad you could finally make it, chap. We were afraid Miss Artichoke would get here before you." Fiyero scowled and looked for Elphaba. He saw her making her way to Nessa and Galinda.

"Galinda, how did you know? I don't talk about these things, I know it was you." Elphaba pointed out all the pink streamers and decorations. Galinda only giggled but Nessa raised her hand in response.

"I told her, Fabala, I really hope you don't mind. I just thought it would be nice."

Elphaba smiled, "Thank you Nessie." She said as she kissed the top of her head, and ruffling her hair up with her hand a bit.

The blonde and Nessa sister started to chat about the newest Ozmopoliton styles and fads. Elphaba felt a soft tap on her shoulder and turned to see Fiyero, for a moment she was mesmerized by the trail of blue diamonds that led up his face.

"So twenty-one, Fae?" Elphaba smiled at the use of her new nick-name, it seemed like something only for him, it wasn't like Fabala- a somewhat formal nickname or Elphie, beyond childish. It was short and simple, she liked it.

"Yes, but really Fiyero, I must get going soon. Remember I said I wouldn't have much time? I have to study for the Ozian History test on Monday."

Fiyero frowned.

"Today's Saturday. Oh, alright then. We all knew you'd have to go; we just wanted you to come if only for a little while. May I walk you home?"

Elphaba cocked an eyebrow and laughed.

"Playing gentlemen? No, I'll be okay, stay and have fun." She turned and waved to everyone else as she stepped out the door.

Fiyero and the rest of The Charmed Circle sat around a large table playing a crazy game of truth or dare, but his Fiyero's mind kept wandering to Elphaba. Fiyero heard thunder shake the building slightly, but thought nothing of it first until the rain steadily became more noticeable. His eyes widened as he looked at his watch, she left 10 minutes ago, and there was no way she'd gotten back yet.

Fiyero fell out of his chair in a scramble as he burst through the doors into the drenching rain, he could faintly hear the others calling out to him but he didn't look back. His worry peaked as the rain came down even heavier, if those dew droplets from earlier did that to her he couldn't imagine what it would be like now.

He had to find Elphaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter… was such a monster _ but it ends as a nice two-shot. OMG I saw Wicked on April fifth for my birthday (March 10) :D Dee and Jenn were brilliant, the show itself was AMAZING. I'm also proud to announce Wicked was voted best Musical of all time! **

Fiyero's suit was drenched, but he didn't care, all that mattered was finding Fae. He looked around for the most sheltered places he could find, but she wasn't in any. He began to lose any hope in ever finding her.

"Elphaba!" He called out as loud as he could, but he was afraid the thunder drowned it out until he heard a moan in response.

He turned towards the sound and ran across the grass to the tree where he heard her. Fiyero almost slipped on the wet grass. Yes, the tree's leaves and branches were good protection for him, but not for Elphaba or the ground. He walked around the side of the tree and looked at her in horror; she was curled against the tree her skin was splotchy and more red then green in the dim light. The silver sash around her waist earlier was now on her head attempting to shield her face. Fiyero picked Elphaba up in his arms as delicately as possible.

He didn't want to injure her any further then what she already was. Fiyero looked around towards her room, and then she realized than his room was closer and the path more sheltered.

"Elphaba, I'm going to take you to my room. You can dry off there and… yea." He explained to the green girl as he blocked the rain with his coat and ran along the path. Fiyero supported her with one arm as he opened the door.

"Go on in." Elphaba shuffled in sleepily and weakly she stopped in the center of the room and shivered.

Fiyero tossed her a fluffy blue towel. "Dry off and go to bed, you must be tired. I'll, uh, grab you some clothes." He rummaged through his drawer pulling out a pair of dark blue silk pajama pants too small for him and a loose shirt the same color. "Here, go to the bathroom and change I'll get some ointments and stuff."

Elphaba nodded and turned to go but then held up her burned hands. "Fiyero, I-I don't think I can- my hands…" Fiyero moved over to her and helped her get off her dress and turned away as she managed the rest.

"You have to sleep." He pulled up a chair for himself.

"No, I'm not letting you sleep on a chair in your own room." She protested, but weakly.

"No, Fae… It's alright just rest, please."

Elphaba opened her mouth to protest again but sleep overtook her and the last thing she saw was Fiyero watching her intently.

.:OZ:.

When Elphaba awoke she was aware that she was in a bed, but not her own. She could feel the soft-as-cloud pillows under her head and blankets over her, much nice then anything she owned. The events from last night rushed back to her as she sat up with a wince to get a look at Fiyero.

Fiyero was hunched over on the chair, slightly snoring. A slim smile appeared on Elphaba's face.

A sudden knock on the door jolted Fiyero onto his feet.

"Fiyero! Where's Elphie, did you find her?" Both Elphaba and Fiyero heard Galinda's muffled cry from behind the door. Fiyero started to walk forward to answer it when Elphaba interrupted.

"Leave her; I'll go back soon enough." Fiyero who hadn't known she was also awake turned around and climbed onto the foot of the bed.

"How are you?" He asked carefully.

"Good, thanks to you, Yero my Hero."

Elphaba cupped Fiyero's face with her raw hands, ignoring the pain as she kissed Fiyero, full on.

Little did they know just outside the door a very giggly Galinda was listening in on the two.

"Aw, I just knew they would make the cutest couple!"

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba and Fiyero went to class the next day, his arm draped over her shoulder. Galinda saw them and excitedly ran over.

"Oh, Elphie you're okay, we were so worried when the storm came!" She cast a glance at Fiyero and leaned over to Elphaba and whispered, "Especially Fiyero here." She said jabbing her thumb at him.

"Lin, please it still does kind of hurt…" Elphaba looked lovingly up at Fiyero and snickered." "I heard you made quite a scene leaving." He blushed slightly, looking down at the paved pathway. "Perhaps."

"Come on, we have to get to class. That test won't wait." Elphaba chided, earning a groan from Galinda and Fiyero.

.:Oz:.

Fiyero tried to concentrate, he really did for Elphaba but his mind was occupied and more than happy to daydream- about her. His mid kept wandering to her sleeping form, how the moonlight hit her, and how the lightening lit up her hair when it struck. Even when she was asleep she was graceful. Her hair had cascaded down her shoulders, untangled even from being in the rain. He faintly heard the teacher say 5 minutes; he filled in the answers to the best of his ability, racking his brain for what Elphaba had taught him and Galinda.

After the test had finished Elphaba asked him and Galinda how he did. He couldn't lie to her, of course. He felt guilt when he saw the look of disappointment in her face, but then tried to make up.

"Hey, it was the last test," Fiyero said grabbing the two girls by the arms, "Let's go to the café, Lurlinemas is coming and I won't be able to spend it with you two." After quite a bit of dragging, and high pitched squealing and pleading from Galinda, they finally arrived- with Elphaba.

That day it looked like all of Shiz was there, including Boq and Nessa, her eyes lit up when she saw Elphaba.

"Oh, Fabala I have the most wonderful news!" Elphaba looked up from her book in mild interest.

"What is it, Nessie?" She looked like she were about to explode with excitement, she was bouncing up and down a little in her wheelchair.

"I got a letter yesterday… It said Father would be picking us up early for Lurlinemas break- tomorrow!"

Elphaba's hope of staying at Shiz for break was severed. There was no way her father would let her. She forced a smile for Nessa. "That's great." Nessa frowned. "Look, Elphaba I know you and Father don't get along, but _please _try- for me."

Elphaba sighed and kneeled next to her sister's wheelchair. "I'll try." She stood to turn to the others, Crope and Tibbet playing a game of spin-the-bottle together so they had an excuse, "I'm going to pack." She barely whispered, slipping out of the café.

.:Oz:.

"Elphie?" Galinda poked her head into the dark room; Elphaba's bag was packed neatly beside the door, a jacket lying on top. Galinda spotted her roommate on her bed, sprawled out and looking towards the ceiling.

"Why don't you want to go home?" So, she had overheard the conversation earlier.

"You know why, Lin." Elphaba groaned, throwing a pillow at the blonde and turning on her stomach.

"I'll miss you, Elphie."  
"I'll miss you too. Now let me sleep." Elphaba said, though she didn't actually sleep that night.

.:Oz:.

"For Oz sake, _Elphaba_! Hurry up and get your sister's bags." Frex hissed, helping Nessa his beloved daughter into the carriage. Fiyero and Galinda watched helplessly as the emerald girl ran back and forth, bringing Nessa's many bags –still nothing compared to Galinda's.

After Elphaba had finished with the bags Frex allowed her two minutes to say goodbye, Nessa having already said hers.

"Goodbye Elphie! Oh, um happy Lurlinemas- this is for you." Galinda said, handing her a heavy package. "Thank you Lin, your gift's in the room- don't worry I didn't forget." She added with a smirk "Take care my sweet." She said, giving Galinda a hug. It was Fiyero's turn next.

"Elphaba… make sure you write."

"You think you could stop me?" She said playfully, causing Fiyero to smile at this.

"No, this is for you- don't open it early." He handed her a small palm sized box.

"I won't, Goodbye Yero." He kissed her on the cheek. "Goodbye Fae."

Frex rolled his eyes and called out to his eldest daughter, snarling. "Elphaba, hurry up!"

Elphaba looked apologetically over to her friends, before racing to the carriage. On the way home she would faintly hear Nessa talking to her, she would nod every once in a while in response but she wasn't focused on her little sister. She looked out the window longingly, watching the towers and magnificent trees of Shiz University disappear over the horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh Lurline, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I'm not really making excuses but, I've been working on sketches for my Halloween costume- Elphaba's Act II dress! I'm actually really excited, but this is my first real sewing project…**

When Elphaba awoke the rain was pounding on her window, as if reflecting how she felt. She sat up groggily looking at her clock. 5:45, it would be time to prepare breakfast soon. Yes, they had servants and maids (which Elphaba was highly against) but Father always _insisted _that Elphaba could cook and clean instead.

Absentmindedly she turned on the stove to boil the eggs and carefully filled the pot with water. Elphaba realized that she was already thinking about Fiyero and Galinda and frowned. It was to be a long break yet, the fact that Father took them out early gave Elphaba three weeks of dread.

"Elphaba?" A voice behind her said, snapping her to attention.

She turned to a woman, one of the maids she had grown rather close with. "Muari." Muari was an old friend of her mother's; she was a plump old woman with greying hair who had taken care of Elphaba since she was little. Despite Elphaba's usual nature she enveloped her in a hug.

"Why are you and your sister back from school already? I heard you get here last night but decided not to bother you. Will Frexspar ever let you sleep in?" She added, disappointedly when she noticed Elphaba was already making the morning meal. Elphaba smiled subtlety.

"He decided to bring us home early- for Nessa of course. And what are you talking about? I enjoy cooking." She said, turning back to the pots to turn down the boiling water and put in the eggs.

"Give me that, I'll handle it, oh, don't lie to me. I know you, you hate cooking. Go check on your sister."

Elphaba smiled slyly and thanked Muari.

Elphaba walked down the hall into her sister's room and knocked on the open door to alert Nessa she was there. The wheelchair bound girl looked up from looking out of the window.

"Hi, Elphaba, I'm so excited, Father told me my Christmas present last night. Once you were gone." She added more quietly.

Elphaba shifted slightly and sat down next to her sister on her bed beside her. "What is it, Nessie?"

"Father has paid for Boq to come for break, he'll be here this weekend!" She said excitedly. Elphaba felt a pang as she thought about Fiyero.

Nessa noted her sister's wistful expression as she wheeled off to see her Father.

.:Oz:.

The week passed slowly for Elphaba, painfully. Boq arrived in a huge carriage, probably on behalf of Frex. If Nessa could, she would've jumped into his arms. Their relationship had deepened right before break started for the sisters. After sharing an embrace (which Elphaba personally thought they shared to long) Nessa looked expectantly back to the carriage.

"Nessie, Boq, let's go inside…" Elphaba said, missing the two new arrivals- till the shorter of the two tackled her in a flurry of pink.

**So I was watching Bones, and there was this blonde girl- and I was like- she looks **_**so **_**familiar! So I looked up the character and found out it was Megan Hilty, she was so funny. Even if she did turn out to be the murderer… WHATEVER :D **

**Elphie your WWW**


	5. Chapter 5

**I love your reviews, you're all so kind! From now on I'll try to reply to everyone… *dies***

**Fae the Queen: I know right! I almost fangirled, well I probably did… It was the Episode: Queen Bee or something, her name was Julie Coyle. **

**Failey: That's a lot of pleases o.o Here you go!**

**RavenCurls: Nope :) No one should be lonely (is being a hypocrite) **

**ExoticPeachBlossom: You're so nice :) but I'm really bad at writing xD this is just an outlet!**

**James Birdsong: Thank you! **

**Megan: That's Galinda for you :P**

**Happy3611: That is NOT you being stupid, I don't even want to say how many times I've done that as well.**

**By the way… don't ask me how time works in Oz. Fluff…?**

Elphaba fell to the cobblestone ground at the sudden impact. She was about to swear off her 'assaulter' until she heard the unmistakable squeal.

"Oh, Lurline. I can't believe I complained about being alone…" Elphaba mumbled under the masses of pink dress.

"Lin, you should probably get off her so she at least has a chance to say 'hi'." A new voice said, Elphaba's heart skipped a beat as she nearly pushed Galinda off her and stood.

"Fiyero." She said as she gave him a tight hug as if they hadn't seen each other in ages.

"Hey there, Stranger." Fiyero flashed Elphaba a smile.

"What are you two doing here?" Elphaba gave Glinda a hug and looked at them both, in the meantime Boq and Nessa went inside.

"Your Father wrote to us-"

"What?!"

Fiyero continued and ignored Elphaba, "After Nessa asked him-"

"Well that explains."

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?"

Elphaba smiled and looked down at the ground.

"Let's go in."

.:Oz:.

Soon enough the five of them were sitting in the lounge room (Elphaba, Galinda, Fiyero, Nessa, and Boq), their home being a mansion, Fiyero told Elphaba how they got here.

"So, Frex wrote to us after Nessa asked him. Because she said that she wanted to get you something special. So we came once the semester ended." Fiyero said looking at Galinda.

"You know, because we _are_ pretty special." Galinda said.

Elphaba laughed and turned to Nessa. "Nessie, take Galinda to her room. I'll show Fiyero's his- it's getting late."

Nessa nodded and led the blonde to her room, who chattered all along the way about the new fashions Munchkinland had to offer that were unique to the Gilikin Country and even Shiz's vast variety of stores.

"So are you going to be here the whole break?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, my parents agreed." Fiyero swung Elphaba into his room.

"How did you know this was your room?" She said surprised as Fiyero nuzzled her neck.

"I had the notion."

Elphaba fell onto the bed with Fiyero grasping her lovingly.

And there the two stayed, continuing a passionate dance in the night.

**Oh my God, so today I bought the fabric for Elphaba's act II dress and the hat, it was almost $40, and I'm (probably) not even close to getting all the material yet! –Face palm- So I'm also wearing it for my graduation volleyball game against the teachers :D Don't ask… actually go ahead :P**

**Elphie your slightly distressed WWW**

**PS: Heard more on Wicked the movie, but in my own opinion, (Not that they are) I will kill someone if they cast Lea Michele as Elphaba. Don't get me wrong, I like her but not as Elphaba. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, 6 reviews in one chapter? Thank you!**

**RavenCurls: I feel the same way; but I've seen too many Facebook fan posts that are along the lines of "YAY FOR LEA MICHELE." **

**Failey: I know I'll see you there some day.**

**Christine Eponine: I'll definitely put up some pictures!**

**elphiesglinda: I'm afraid it's too late for Hollywood magic… But seriously I would LOVE to see them back but it just doesn't seem **_**possible.**_** I do love Dee though. **

**James Birdsong: Thank you! Oh, the game… so every year the graduating class gets to play a game against the teachers (it's really quite funny) and it's always entertaining. BUT THE TEACHERS ALWAYS WIN. I mean- **_**what? **_**Is that even possible? (Let's just say they're not as young as they used to be.)**

**Happy3611: I know, I only picture her as Rachel no one else. Did you hear some people want Samantha Barks? Who can say 'typecasting'. LIES- ALL OF IT LIES. **

**Hm, I'm pretty sure Shiz is just north of the EC, in the middle of the Gillikin.**

Elphaba awoke up in a room they rarely used, and she was aware of someone with her. Remembering it was Fiyero she relaxed and stood, careful not to wake him. Going downstairs to the kitchen Elphaba was thinking.

_Nessa had done this- for her. _

A smile crept on her lips. When she arrived in the kitchen she was startled that someone was already there.

"Oh, hey Glinda- I didn't think you were a morning person." Elphaba said, reflecting on how many times she had had to drag the girl to class in the mornings.

She shrugged. "It's a habit now." Galinda jumped up and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad I'm here, you have a nice home, you really do."

"Thank you, Miss Upland." Frex said from the doorway, smiling 'warmly' at Galinda. He turned to Elphaba and harshly said. "What are you doing? We have guests, make breakfast."

"And for you, Father?"

Frex grimaced, "I don't want your food."

He flashed a greasy smile at Galinda and left.

Before Elphaba could turn away and start breakfast, Galinda grabbed her arm and stopped her. Elphaba didn't fight back.

"Why do you let him treat you like this, Elphie?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" She replied, tugging her arm away and turning around so Glinda couldn't see the hurt that was really in her eyes.

"Let me help you at least?" Galinda offered.

Elphaba chuckled softly.

"Remember the last time you tried to cook?" Galinda pouted. "Exactly." Elphaba said after.

"Well, maybe I can help then." Fiyero said, slipping on a dark blue pullover silk shirt with an adjustable hoodie.

"Can you cook?" Elphaba said teasingly.

"Of course; you dare doubt me?" Fiyero said, pretending to be hurt. "You two go sit down in the living room, I'll make breakfast."

.:Oz:.

"He's perfect, you know." Galinda said, bouncing on the chair giddily.

"Hm, who?" Elphaba said, absent mindedly, thinking of Fiyero.

Galinda giggled. "You're thinking of him, that's who." She guessed.

Elphaba smiled and hit Galinda playfully on the arm.

"I know." She said, a small smile still playing on her lips.

"G'morning." Boq said sleepily, wheeling Nessa into the room.

Nessa looked to Elphaba, "Is Fiyero… in the kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Ehhhhh, let's forget about it." Galinda said for Elphaba, shaking her head.

"Oh come on, I'm not that bad!" Fiyero complained, walking in with a platter with five plates on it. Setting it on the table he sat down next to Elphaba. "So… omelets with avocado and… stuff."

Boq looked at his plate warily and took a bite.

"It's not bad." Boq admitted.

"Great, now I can eat without the fear of dying." Elphaba said. Fiyero cast her a look of annoyance and scooped her up in his arms. "Like I'd ever let anything happen to you." He whispered into her ear.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY.**

**Some nice Gelphie friendship fluff! **

**Thank you for your reviews! Love you all!**

"Father?" Elphaba hesitated as she waited outside her father's office.

"What? Didn't I tell you to tend to the guests?" Frex snapped at his eldest daughter.

"Yes, Father I am! I just wanted to tell you thank you for, well having them come for me." Elphaba managed. She had never had to thank her Father for anything before; he had never bothered to give her anything.

Frex's eyes narrowed. "For you? That was for your sister. Don't take it from her- you always ruin everything!"

Elphaba's heart sank. Of course they hadn't been invited here for her. Why was she foolish enough to believe that?

"Sorry, I must have… misunderstood." And Elphaba left without another word.

.:Oz:.

"Guys, where's Elphaba? She said she'd be right back…" Fiyero frowned and looked to the doorway, expecting to see her walk in.

Galinda looked up from talking with Nessa. "I don't know, I'll go look for her." Fiyero nodded and quickly engaged himself in a conversation with Boq and Nessa.

Galinda walked up the winding staircase that led to Elphaba's room. She had chosen the location for solitude. But that's what Elphaba told her, her room was actually there because Frex didn't want her in 'public view'. But she still enjoyed the quiet.

She arrived in front of the heavy wooden door about to knock when she heard crying. Galinda opened the door, forgetting about knocking before entering.

What she saw broke her heart, Elphaba never _ever _cried. Especially not like this, she looked like Galinda in one of her fits.

"Elphie…"

Elphaba looked up an immediately stopped and looked up from the drab pillow she was hugging. Her brown eyes turned cold.

"Go away."

Galinda ignored her. "You'll burn yourself; let me get your oils…"

"I don't care." Elphaba said stubbornly as she sniffled, but there was definitely something else.

"What's wrong?"

Elphaba bit her lip and looked out the window. "You're here for Nessarose aren't you?"

The truth was she was, Frex had asked for Nessa- not Elphaba.

"Yes, but…"

"I knew it."

"BUT, we're here for you too." Galinda really didn't understand why it was such a big deal.

Elphaba studied Lin's face for a moment, the look that the Blonde got when she was trying to think of a reason of something happened, or anything at all.

"Because," she said, almost reading her mind, "I've never had anything in this family for me. I've been the girl in the corner who's just a burden, another mouth to feed. For once I thought maybe, just maybe Frex cared about me. But… no. It's just always Nessa."

Now Galinda understood. "Oh, Elphie I'm so sorry…" She knew she was only scratching the surface when Elphaba told her this. Galinda carefully put her arms around Elphaba, hoping she wouldn't pull away.

She didn't.

Wow, crying and allowing a hug? Something was definitely wrong with her Elphie.

"The others are worried about you."

"They are?" Elphaba said surprised.

Galinda felt another pang, they were Elphaba's friends yet she was still _so _surprised at their concern!

She chuckled. "Of course, let's get you cleaned up and go down stairs." Galinda smiled as she led her green friend into the bathroom, her arm around her shoulder.

Being quite a feat for her, especially since Galinda was a considerably amount shorter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again computer was down… so thank you for your patience on the last chapter.**

"Merry Lurlinemas! C'mon waaakeee uppppppppppppp!" Galinda bounced up and down on her friend's bed, with her still in it. Elphaba groaned loudly and flipped over on her stomach.

"I thought I locked the door." She mumbled, burying her face under her pillow blocking out the light and Galinda's squeals.

"You diddddd!" Galinda triumphantly held up and bobby pin for Elphaba to see.

"Fine. One sec I'll be down soon." Elphaba sat up and rubbed her eyes, her tank top slipping off one arm she pulled it up and trailed after Galinda.

Galinda bounced down the steps with in human speed. Elphaba followed her with a little less enthusiasm. When they walked into the room they found Nessa and Boq already sitting by the tree.

They took turn opening their presents, Galinda insisted that Elphaba should go first. She reluctantly agreed when the heavy package was shoved onto her lap.

Elphaba carefully ripped away the colorful paper and ribbons to reveal an old musty book. Her eyes widened, it was a book she'd been looking for for ages and when she finally found it she found it was far too expensive for her. It was a book on the story of Lurline and Kumbrica and their unlikely friendship before they became two of the most famous figures in Oz.

"Lin… I love it but I can't accept this."

Galinda frowned. "Of course you can. It's Lurlinemas, enjoy it- _JUST NOT TODAY DON'T YOU DARE OPEN THAT NOW. I ACTUALLY WANT TO TALK TO YOU." _She leapt over the paper and snatched the book from Elphaba's hands.

Elphaba chuckled and pulled out a big box from the tree. "Here, take it."

"You bet I will!" Galinda squealed as she took it eagerly from the green girl.

Galinda let out another deafening squeal when she opened it. When Elphaba and Galinda first became friends Elphaba made her get rid of all her fur coats, saying. "You never know if it was an Animal or animal these days." It had included Galinda's favorite coat. Elphaba bought one similar to it, pink on the outside with a fluffy inside (in substitute for fur) on the inside of the collar she got the got the initials G.A.U. embroidered for her.

"OHHHH thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Galinda hugged Elphaba tightly and jumped up and down with her new coat on.

"Where's Fiyero?" Elphaba asked, suddenly noticing his absence. Galinda giggled and winked to something beyond her. Elphaba gasped suddenly when she was lifted into the air and hoisted onto someone's shoulder. She was being carried like a hostage.

"FIYERO! What are you doing?!" She hissed as he ran out the front door into the snow covered front garden.

"I'm kidnapping you since I knew you'd never agree to what I'm about to do!" He huffed, still running past the gates and into the cobblestone driveway. He finally put her down and turned her around so she faced the street.

She gasped when she saw the carriage. It was a sleek black two person carriage with two white stallions pulling it. She walked up to them and admired their wonderful pelts. Yes, they were animals so she was okay with it.

"Oh… Fiyero how…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm a prince remember? These are mine." He smiled. "Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"I don't know, I thought just going around would be nice. Especially with the snow like this." Fiyero playfully stuck out his tongue and span around. He stopped when he noticed the look she gave him and helped her into the carriage.

They rode in silence, Fiyero at the reigns taking in the snow laden landscape of Munchkin. The rolling hills so commonly used for farming now made a sea of white. He stopped the horses and turned to Elphaba.

"This isn't really your Lurlinemas present you know."

Elphaba looked up at him, confused. "What? But you've already done so much for me, Yero!"

His heart melted when she used his nickname. He pulled out a small box.

"I know you're not really into the big stuff. You like things more concealable more private from someone important to you. As long as you know then it's enough… and I want you to know that I'll never need anything but your love. So this is something to show our love. I want everyone to know that I love Elphaba Thropp, the green girl of Shiz. SHE IS MINE." He yelled to the world.

Elphaba blushed and took the box and opened it. She let a small gasp escape her lips.

It was a heart shaped necklace made from Emerald ore from the mines in Munchkinland. A thin ring that wasn't really attached to it hung around it, spinning ever so slightly. It was blue, made of a sapphire found only in the Vinkus. Fiyero took the green heart and put it around his own neck and took the Blue ring necklace and placed it carefully around Elphaba.

"As you probably know, that stone can only be found in the Vinkus. I gave it to you because I want you to know that you'll always have a home there, and I took this one because I know I'll always have a home with you. The heart represents your heart of course, and the blue ring represents me. I will protect you no matter what, Elphaba. Never think you're not good enough. I know what happened yesterday Galinda told me everything. I'm here for you."

And with that Elphaba and Fiyero shared their first real kiss. They melted into each other like the snow meeting the sun on the first day of spring and stayed like that. Sharing the warm embrace suspended in time.

_FINIS_

**Originally this story was going to be 2 chapters. That's why it was such an awkward ending; I didn't really know where to go with it- I'm sorry! Dx**

**Elphie your WWW**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews and sticking with me till the end. (No matter how bad)**


End file.
